fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pride
To anybody who edits this page, these pages are not to be in complete present tense. Do not just retell the latest manga chapter about him. Haloman333 Anime Pride's family I was under the impression that, in the anime at least, Pride was the only Homunculus capable of reproduction because he was the only one who could age and that Selim as his biological son. Where do they state otherwise? [[User:CorbeauKarasu|CorbeauKarasu 20:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Depends on which Anime your talking about. If it was the 2003 one that homunculus was known as Pride but the body was the Fuhrer and Selim in that anime was adopted at least i believe he was. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 06:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) In Brotherhood Pride is not capable of reproduction, he could only age like a normal human. Selim is his adopted son. Grim13 18:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Grim13: In Brotherhood, Pride is Selim Bradley, and King Bradley is Wrath... In the 2003 anime (not Brotherhood), King Bradley is Pride... Taj1994 (talk) 12:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Separate article for Selim Bradley? Why is there not a separate article for Selim Bradley? It could at least serve the purpose of differentiating between the 2003 anime version and the manga/Brotherhood, much like the King Bradley page. The page for Pride could be used solely for his homunculus identity. ...There is. There is already a separate page for Selim Bradley, serving that very purpose. CorbeauKarasu 21:52, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Selim Bradley image I have encountered a nice image of Selim. I do not know whether or not to put it in the Pride page or the Selim page but please let me know or put it in for me to which page it goes to. Waterdrop95 01:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) If you ask me you should put it on bout, but if you think logicly, it goes on the Selim page! Ignis237 (talk) 04:55, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I accidently erase the abilities section does anyone know how to get it back, again I'm really sorry :(.--Masgrande 04:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) It's all right. Just talk to an admit or wait for someone to repute it. Sting! TenRyuoh! 06:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Done. I believe there is an "undo" function available to all users in the page history section of each page. CorbeauKarasu 11:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Pride's knowledge of alchemy. The article says that he got his knowledge of human transmutation from absorbing Kimbley, but in fact, this suggests that he got it from the Alchemy Doctor. At least we know for sure that the Doctor had the knowledge, and Kimbley didn't look like he knew how to do human transmutation. --Kiadony 14:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Why I changed the image In the latest episodes, Pride's face differs noticeably from Selim's. His eyes are completely different. So I've decided to put up an image that shows Pride rather than Selim. Kiadony 14:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Why is there not a seperete article for 2003 anime Pride. :Because we have this, which is enough to explain the slight differences between Wrath and the 2003 Pride.--Fullmetal Fan 21:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't there perhaps be a spoiler warning. When somebody who only knows the first series wants to read about Pride in the first series, the manga immediately gets spoiled for him. Interesting point, but I don't think so. At this point, the English releases of the manga and the anime series have revealed pride's true identity. It is a rather big spoiler, but we can't go around marking every plot twist because some people haven't seen it yet. Visiting a wiki carries some risk and I think the risk here is minimal. Perhaps a less obvious image would serve looky-loos, but then that would detract from the page's quality. Maybe we'll consider a disambiguation page? Pride (Manga) and Pride (2003 anime)? That might work if it comes to that. But if we have to write Pride (Manga and 2009 anime series) it'll just be too long and weird-looking. Also, please sign your entries with four tildes (~) CorbeauKarasu 12:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Homunculus I've been thinking. "Homunculus" literally means "little human", and Pride (the first homunculus) looks like a child. Do peopel think that's just a coincidence, or is there actually something there? Fullmetal Fan 20:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't Father the first Homunculus technically? I don't think Pride's human form has any relation with his true form. Like, taking on the form of a child was the most tactically advantangeous strategy for evading detection, right? I don't really consider Pride's true form to be like a little child or anything or small. The Selim getup is just a guise. What caculating devious evil person wouldn't love to seamlessly hid behind the persona of an innocent child? Tommy-Vercetti 20:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I know that Pride never died, but his sin of pride did die so can you please put a last words of him when he had his memory and still had his pride. so answer? for example Last Words: Stop this..Stop this.. PLEASE STOP!!!!!! Here's your answer: No. He is still Pride, just reborn. It's not like the "Pride" part of him is gone, he IS pride, that is his entire being. Just reborn, now he has the chance to be raised properly without any ill feelings towards humans. Again, "Selim" is not some real child infested with pride, it was just a getup, a guise, used by Pride. Pride and Selim are and always have been one and the same.Tommy-Vercetti 23:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for the answer. But like last words for him before he was reborn.. I dont know why I just like a last words for all homunculi makes me mad that pride doesnt have it -_- He doesn't die, so they're not "last words"Tommy-Vercetti 14:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Now that I think about it, Pride did mention to Edward that outward appearances are symbolic. At the time I just figured he meant that his appearance as a child was symbolic of his being Father's child. I suppose the symbolism of a child being "a little human" is applicable, although I don't know if it's applicable enough to merit its mentioning in the article. It's a bit of a reach without more evidence. Damaijin (talk) 21:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) And, anyway, last words for every character have been removed anyway, so it wouldn't fit anyway. CK eventually decided it wasn't necessary. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 22:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Prides shadows Does Prides shadows have any specific name? Or atleast modeled after a certain creature? I'm trying to write something and the antagonist is a manifestation of darkness and nightmare. Prides shadows are the closest thing to what I think it looks like. Of which is practically an exact duplicate, but is a consciousness of its own. If anyone can find any information on a creature like that, it'd be much appreciated. BloodyBane (talk) 01:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) They have no proper names, but, Hohenheim said that Pride was modeled after Father's original form; hence his name "Pride". Think of Pride's shadows as the abilities Flask form Father wished he had. And, it is essentially just a bigger version of that form too. The Selim body is his 'flask' while his shadows are the body. Though Pride's shadows can move freely in the underground circle, everywhere else, he needs the Selim body.Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 15:09, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Abilities would it not be possable for all Humunculi to gain the powers of the other ones? they just need to "eat" the one they want. (not like gluttony did with the fake door of truth though) pride even states that they were once one so they should be able to become one again right? "one is all, and all is one" was it? that means that the one(s) can become "all?" they can become one entity can join up with the others, right? Ignis237 (talk) 07:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) You're misunderstanding what he said. Pride was meaning that, as Homunculus don't have souls, when they die, their existences simply return to the one they came from. Father was created from the Eye of God, and in turn, created the Seven Sins. When each of the Sins die, their minds would became one with the Father again, and the Father, once dead, would return to the same God from which he was created. And no, this power absorption is exclusive to Pride. Gluttony did not gained any new power from the ones he had eaten Enriant (talk) 13:16, February 9, 2016 (UTC)